cullens vs quencher
by cullenforlivepeeps
Summary: cullen go on wife swap tite explains all i hope you like it esme goes on wifeswap
1. Chapter 1

**Cullen's on wife swap mostly on the Cullen pov I guess first fanfics so please take it easy please I**

(_ Alice pov)_

I was sitting on the couch with Bella and jasper looking at a magazine and I came to a wife swap form. So being like the vampire genius I am going to sign Esme up for wife swap. Then all the sudden I had a vision _it was with Bella and me and Rosalie wanted to go shopping but mister Eddie pants stopped us on the was out dragging Bella._ then jasper was by my side in a instant once I told him about my vision Edward decided to come down.

_(Edwards pov) _

I hate it when people call or think my name is Eddie but it Edward I mean come on. Then I missed Bella to much so I want to go see her so they would not take her. I was down stair then Alice yelled. I then said your not taking my wife. Then bella smiled I loved her so much I also love renesmee to. Then Alice started think about wife swap. I think it is a horrible idea to sign us up for wife swap.

_**2 hour later**_

_**(**__Emmett pov)_

We were all sitting at the table beside esme and Carlisle_. _I was filling out the wife swap form.

**Family name: **Cullen

**His name/age: **Carlisle 27 I was going to put 300 then Edward said don't put 300

**Her name/age: **esme26

**Maiden name: **Platt

**His work:** full time doctor

**Her work: **stay at home mom

**Children name from marriage: **

Edward-20

Bella-19

Emmett-18

Rosalie-18

Jasper-17

Alice-17

Jacob-18

Renesmee-8 were all dating though since where not related to each other and it Edward bella Emmett and Rosalie and jasper and Alice.

**Shopping : **Alice

**Clothing : **Alice

**Food: **esme

**Money; **Carlisle

**Bills: **Carlisle

**School homework: **dah the kids stupid

Do you have any pets: no well if werewolf count.

Does any family disabled or any problem: I said I could have fun with this but then Edward said don't even think about it

**Please and stuff that I could have done better please**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Kelly quencher pov)

Ha my family is perfect we do everything together my husband is so cute I love him and my kids. I just submit my wife swap. I have three children.

(Brooke pov Kelly daughter pov)

My mom think are live is perfect but were really not we have a lot of problem my mom she does not really pay attention to us. I am 15 and I am not aloud to date. but I like this kid name josh.

(Edward pov)

Me and Bella where watching zombie land one of the best movies alive. She was laying down across my lap will I was running my fingers through her luscious hair. I bent down to kiss her on the cheek she smiled.

Then a very angry Carlisle and esme came in then I blurted out it was Emmett and Alice idea.

(Esme pov)

I cant believe they did that to us then I looked at how much time I had left before I went only a day before I leave then Alice came down with a lot of suitcases. Then Emmett came down with a cd in his hand.

Back at the quenchers

(Kelly's pov)

I just got excepted to wife swap so happy my husband just arrived he the best. I just picked up my other kids from there sports Xavier and callan. They both do football and they are exited that I am leaving and that they get a new mom. I would be getting picked up then I arrived home and I eat dinner and then the kids started to clean up the mess and take a shower then off to bed.

(Edward pov)

Esme and Carlisle were still yelling at Emmett and Alice and renesmee was asleep so me and Bella were snuggling on couch watching them get yelled at. It was funny then jasper and Alice both gave me a evil grin that would make any human crawl into a tunnel. I chuckled a little wrong choice then my adopted vampire parents started to yelled me.

(Bella pov)

Oh how I loved Edward then he started getting yelled at but he looked adorable with that face but I felt bad for him and I decided to kiss him on the cheek then he kind of loosed up after getting yelled at. Then Jacob texted me and then Edward still don't like Jacob he just has to get the fact that nessie and Jacob are going to date. Then Edward and me went up to Edward old new room we moved to Oregon so I still missed my cottage but as long as am with Edward am fine and also my half vampire daughter and my vampire family. But then we started to watch zombie land it not really my favorite but I knew it was Edward so I would watch it with him. I loved are new house it has 3 floor s and it big we will move back to fork in a while once everybody I know is dead I know fun right sarcasm then Edward chuckled probly I let my shield down then he nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Emmett pov**

I just put the video and it started and there it was

_Hi my name is Carlisle and I m here to let you look at my family _then Carlisle said Emmett I do not sound like that. _well here is my beautiful wife doing the flower in are garden. This is Edward and he love Bella there on the screen is Edward laying the piano. This is jasper and Alice and they love the civil war. But don't mess with jasper he will go all emotional on you. Last but not least the greatest of are family Emmett he is handsome and full on muscles and he sexy. And ten we have Rosalie yeah she hot but you know ehhh don't mess with her. end of video._ why wasn't Edward or Bella here I said. Then Alice said they went to get renesmee.

**Esme pov**

My stupid vampire son mad all of go on wife swap were going to get back at him I don't know how I will go to month with out my vampire children and amazing husband. Now I have to right about my life and the limo is going to be here in thirty minutes so now I began.

**Kelly pov**

I got all my stuff in the limo and said goodbye to my amazing family and house and husband now am on my way.

**Esme pov**

I got my stuff into the limo and said goodbye to everybody then I was on my way. I was going to miss them so much.

**Edward pov**

Bella let me take her to movies now we just got done watching a movie called the hangover it was funny. Were on are way back listen to eminem till I collapse it a good song and it one of Bella favorite esme left so now we have to wait till the new mom get home looks around the house and then we can go home finally. I am trying to let Bella to drop her shield. But she wont every time I ask she just smiles and shakes her head. Then I used my famous pout I know I have the famous smile to. She just get the pout face better cause I have more uses for it. I am out looking at car right after the movie we went to hunt which leads us to now. We just picked up nessie from Jacobs and she had fun or that what she thought anyway. Me and my siblings are going to make this new moms life a living hell she wont lie it. Now I am thinking bout Bella we don't go to school because we are in summer break and I love it and I don't like school when could be home with Bella. I know she goes to the same school but everybody thinks about and it annoying. Know I know Emmett is up to something because he keeps sing shoes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kelly's pov **

I just arrived at the biggest house I have ever seen. I walked in and it even bigger. I was looking around I was in the first door on the door was a heart and in the inside of the heart was e+b engraved in the door. I walked inside and there was a lot of music who needs this much music I thought to myself. There on the picture was on a wedding day was the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Ten I made my way to the next room and I walked inside and thee was a huge bear like thing it was a teddy bear. There was also a picture of a blonde girl and huge man that looked like he was on steroids. Then the next room was a civil war room with some pink in the room so I decided to look In the closet it had girl and boy clothing in then I looked at all the other closet in the room I was in before and it was the same. That when I went downstairs and read the note the mom left me.

_Hello I am Esme and this is my home. I am a house mom my husband Carlisle we have adopted8 children and sometime you will see Leah and Seth which is one or are adopted kids friends. Carlisle is a full time doctor and I wake up 6:00 am are kids are Edward and Bella Jasper and Alice Rosalie and Emmett we also have Jacob and renesmee yes we do let are kids date each other because they are not blood related beside Jacob and renesmee I _thought to myself that is gross I am going to do something about that _the kids are out of school because it summer break. The kids don't have a bedtime and they don't eat as a family. They eat when they feel like it. You might want to watch out for Emmett he looks scary but is a big teddy bear. There is some rules in this house mostly for Emmett _

_These are Emmett rules:_

_1. He not aloud to break furniture windows etc. _

_2. He not aloud to make fun/tease Edward those are the main rules but all the kids rules are:_

_ aloud to break anything in the house_

_2. If they fight they have to take it outside.3. No playing strip poker. _

_The kids are also aloud to sleep in the same room. We let the kids do whatever they want_

_Also please do not make the kids talk about there past they will get upset. And please keep Jacob away from Edward hey do not get along. Also do not question the kids relationships they are all meant to be._

_In my day I usually clean the house do the flowers and clean the kids messes up and watch the kids. You have to idea what they can do describing of kids_

_Edward-is the with weird looking hair and he will always be with bell. do not touch his piano or Volvo. Also do not try to separate Bella and Edward. He a quiet kid._

_Bella-has long brown hair and always close to Edward. Also very quiet._

_Alice- short spiky hair and loves to shop. Very loud and always hipper_

_Jasper- very quiet and love the civil war also very quiet._

_Rosalie- love to work on cars and is dating Emmett_

_Emmett- very loud short curly hair and is very excited about everything love to play pranks and is dating Rosalie._

_Jacob- is very tan and nice boy also has black short hair and love to be around renesmee. _

_Renesmee- is the youngest and very sweet love to be around Edward and Bella and Jacob this is Edward niece. That all hope you have a very good time._

**Kelly's pov**

They let there kids date and they live in the same house well this should be fun. We are going to make changes to this family once come my week. Then I started to hear cars come down the drive way.

_Author note_

don't own anybody I hope you enjoy I guess I can do a few chapters on esme bur hoped you enjoy updating soon have a goody day please review next chapter up soon


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward pov**

We were pulling into the drive when she open are door. I parked and my car and got out and opened the door for Bella and I closed and she grabbed my hand then that when the thought started to come in then I opened the door for renesmee then she started to think about what she wanted to do with me and I tensed then Bella noticed and she squeezed my hand.

**Kelly pov**

The hottest man walked out of the car. That when a big man got out or a car with a blonde then he came up and ran up to me and yelled hello new mommy right in my face. Then they were all in a line. A boy with weird is Edward ten there was Bella Emmett Rosalie Alice renesmee and Jacob last but not least Carlisle. Then I introduced my self and told tem about me. Then we all went inside. Emmett and jasper were playing this band game. Rosalie and Alice were looking at a fashion magazine. Carlisle was at the hospital. Edward and Bella were on the couch. Then renesmee and Jacob were up stairs. Then it was about 30 minutes later and Edward was about to go to the grocery store. So he just left and now I was reading a book In the kitchen with Bella on the counter texting somebody. Then Edward walked in with a sigh and walked over to Bella.

**Edward pov**

Some stupid guy got gum in my hair so I was standing next to Bella and told her the story she chuckled. Then she got peanut butter. Then she open and put it in my hair. I then said what are you doing then Bella said it help get the gum out. Then the gum slipped out then Bella jumped off the counter and pulled my hand then she got a towel. Then we were in my bathroom. Then Kelly walked in then I took off my shirt and bent over the shower and her heart speeded up. Bella messaged my hair with shampoo and ten when she was done. Then now we were sitting on my bed Kelly left. Bella was blow drying my hair. Then she was done we went downstairs. We walked into the kitchen were Kelly was and then she was think of away to get me and Bella to break up then I got mad so I turned to Bella and started kissing her I lifted her on the counter and then started kissing her again her hands were in my hair then Kelly decided to break it up. Bella started to laugh.

**Bella pov**

**Edward was mad when Kelly broke up the kiss. So then he stood beside me I knew he was mad so I pulled on his shirt and now he standing in the middle of my legs. so kissed him on the cheek he smiled after that. We went up to my room and we were watching a movie called stepbrother is really good. I went into my bathroom and got pajamas pants on and one of Edwards shirts. He smiled when I walked out now I crawled next to him and now he put his arm around me and he kissed my forehead. Were just going to watch movie for the rest of the night well in till you know who goes to bed. Then I heard A knock and it was Alice telling us that she taking Kelly shopping tomorrow. Then when I looked at Edward he had a stuffed bear that looked like his hair. And it had a heart in the middle. Then Edward said it for when you stay home when am out doing stuff like hunting or something. Then I crawled right up to his hair and played with it. He said what are you doing then I said I love your hair and it smells like you then Edward said you are beautiful and I love you. Then I crawled right down to his side and laid next to him and starting kissing him that how are night began. **


End file.
